


Begin Again

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Deputy Derek Hale, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt Sheriff Stilinski, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Pining, Post-Season/Series 04, Protective Derek Hale, Rebuilding the Hale House, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: After watching Derek almost die, Stiles knows one thing for certain, he can't just watch Derek walk away. Not without telling him how he feels. While things don't go the way he hoped, Derek decides to stay in Beacon Hills. The two grow closer as Derek works on rebuilding his family home. It seems like things are finally going right. At least until weird things start happening, things that Stiles is sure are linked to his old childhood friend Theo Raeken. With Derek's help, Stiles tries to uncover what Theo is hiding, before anyone else gets hurt.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 24
Kudos: 271
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisforsterek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisforsterek/gifts).



> Written for Laura (sis-for-sterek) for Fandom Trumps Hate. Thank you so much for bidding on me, and for your patience as I worked on getting this done. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Also, a big thanks to Kacie for reading this over for me. You're the best!

It hits Stiles so suddenly he feels like he can’t breathe. He’s standing there, watching as Derek bleeds out, and all he wants to do is go to him. Nothing else seems to matter. Because Derek is dying. He’s dying and Stiles never got to…

The sudden realization that he loves Derek almost bowls him over. That hard and terrifying truth has always been there. He’s just been too afraid to uncover it. He still is. Except it’s worse now because Derek is going to die and never know the truth. 

He stumbles forward a step and Derek’s eyes lift to meet his. Stiles can tell he’s struggling to breathe as blood seeps out of his mouth. All he wants to do is go to him and fix it.

But Derek tells him to go. To help Scott. The cold band of reality snaps back into place. He looks at Derek one last time, muttering a quiet, “you better not die on me,” before turning away. He rushes after the others to help Scott, but his heart remains outside with Derek. He knows there’s a chance it’s going to shatter when he goes back out there. But he tries not to think about it. Derek is strong. He’s going to make it.

It’s all a blur after that. He tries to push his worry for Derek down as he focuses on helping Scott.

Then it’s over, and he’s standing there watching as Derek transforms from a wolf back into his human form. Very much alive. Stiles has to hold himself back from running to him. For one thing, Derek is still very much naked. For another, they don’t exactly hug. 

Stiles hangs back while Derek talks to Scott. He has so many things he wants to say but he doesn’t know how to get them out. Scott walks back over to him, and gives him a sad smile as he rests his hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Derek says he’s leaving.”

“Okay, it’s probably time we all head back home.”

“No,” Scott says, his frown deepening. “Derek’s leaving Beacon Hills, Stiles. For good.”

Stiles feels like the breath has been knocked out of him. He watches as Derek smiles at them all, and can feel the eyes of the pack on him. Like he’s supposed to be feeling something. He is. 

He’s hurt and he’s angry and he’s afraid. Because this all feels wrong. Derek can’t leave. Not now.

Stiles stumbles forward without really thinking about it, “Derek.”

Derek looks at him, his eyes assessing as the smile never leaves his face. “Stiles.”

“I need to talk to you,” Stiles says. He glances around at all the people surrounding them. There’s no way he can do this with an audience. He turns back to Derek. “Alone.”

Derek’s brow furrows in confusion before he nods. He starts walking, leaving Stiles to rush to catch up with him. They walk a few minutes before Derek stops suddenly and turns to face Stiles. His eyes are still assessing him. Stiles has no idea what he sees. 

He feels like a mess right now and imagines he can’t look any better. 

“You can’t leave,” Stiles says, just needing the words to be out there.

Derek sighs, “Stiles…”

“No, I mean it. You can’t. We need you here.”

“I’m sure the pack will be fine,” Derek tells him.

“What about me?” Stiles asks him. “What about how I feel? Doesn’t that matter?”

Derek frowns, “Of course it does.”

“Okay because I need you here, Derek. I love you.” He gives a slightly hysterical laugh. “I’m in love you with. And I can’t just watch you leave.”

Derek sighs again, and Stiles hates the sound. Because he knows what’s coming before Derek even says the words. “It could never work, Stiles.”

“Why not?” Stiles asks. “Is it me?”

“No, it’s me. I’m no good for you,” Derek tells him. “I’m broken.”

Stiles has to laugh at that, “So am I. But you know what? Broken pieces fit together. They make it work. We could work.”

“We can’t,” Derek says, actually looking pained by the words. “We can’t, and I’m sorry.”

Stiles has to look away. It’s not as if he expected Derek to break down and confess his undying love to Stiles or anything. But this still stings. 

He feels a hand on the back of his neck but he doesn’t look up. “Stiles,” Derek says, softer than before. “Please look at me.”

Stiles takes a deep breath, willing his tears to stay away until all of this is over. He lifts his eyes to meet Derek’s.

“I’ll stay,” Derek says.

Stiles shakes his head, “You don’t have to do that because you feel sorry for me.”

“I don’t feel sorry for you,” Derek says. “I care about you. You’re my anchor, Stiles. And that’s not some small thing.”

Stiles feels floored by the words, “I am?”

Derek smiles slightly, “You are. You help keep me grounded. When Kate came for me and I could feel myself breaking, you helped hold me together. You’re important to me. More than you realize. So don’t think that my not wanting us to be together is about you.”

“So you’re staying?” 

“I’m staying,” Derek says. He moves his hand up to ruffle Stiles’ hair. “Someone has to keep you in line.”

Stiles laughs and pushes his hand away, “Good luck with that.”

“We should get back,” Derek tells him. “Before they send out a search party.”

Stiles nods. He lets Derek lead the way back to where the others are still standing. He hangs back while Derek goes to talk to Braeden, and tries not to squirm when she looks his way. She doesn’t look angry or upset. She just smiles and hugs Derek before getting onto her bike and driving off.

“You’re staying?” Scott asks as Derek approaches them.

Derek smiles, “I’m staying. And Stiles is riding back with me.”

“I am?” When Derek just raises an eyebrow, Stiles hurries on. “I am! I’m riding with Derek. Awesome.”

“Are you sure you want to willingly put up with that?” Chris asks him.

Derek shrugs “He’s not so bad.”

“I’ll take that,” Stiles says.

“What’s even happening here?” Scott asks, looking between the two confused.

Stiles claps a hand on Scott’s shoulder, “Some things you just don’t need to know Scotty.”

“Okayyyy,” Scott says slowly. He looks at Stiles like he’s grown a second head. “Are you okay? Are you drunk?”

“When would I have had time to drink?”

“Fair point. Did you hit your head?”

“Nope, my skull is perfectly intact. My brain is 100% okay.”

“Debatable,” Lydia says.

“We should get going,” Scott says. “The sooner we get away from this place the better.”

They nod and pile into their vehicles. Stiles rides shotgun while Derek drives. It’s mostly silent, but Stiles doesn’t mind it. It gives him a chance to think and work through how he’s feeling. Everything has been such a whirlwind. He hasn’t had time to process a lot of what’s happened. 

He knows he should feel something about Derek shooting him down, if that’s what he can even call it, and he does. But he gets it. Derek’s been through a lot. He’s had more than enough people throwing themselves at him and pressuring him into things he might not want. Stiles isn’t going to be one of those people. 

If Derek doesn’t want anything with him, that’s fine. Stiles can take a hint. He’ll hang back and let Derek deal with whatever it is he needs to deal with. He can be his friend. As long as Derek is still around, he’s happy. He’ll take it.

He looks over at Derek to see him tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as “Only Want To Be With You” by Hootie and the Blowfish plays quietly from the speakers. His lips are tilt up as he quietly sings the words to the songs. He must feel Stiles’ gaze on him, because he glances his way. Rather than shutting down, he smiles. Stiles turns up the music and starts belting out the words, a little off key, but he doesn’t care. Derek starts laughing and joins him. 

_ Yeah _ , Stiles thinks, taking in the way Derek’s eyes crinkle in the corners as he smiles. _This can work_.

* * *

“I’m just saying, if you’re staying here you need an actual house,” Stiles says. He’s sitting on the lumpy couch in Derek’s loft, with his feet thrown up on the table.

Derek rolls his eyes and nudges Stiles’ legs with his knee so he can walk by. He takes a seat next to Stiles and grimaces. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“Nope,” Stiles says, popping the p. “You can’t keep living here, dude.”

“Why not?”

Stiles gives him a look of disbelief, “You’re kidding me, right? This place is full of bad vibes and worse memories. What possible reason could you have for wanting to stay here?”

“It’s free,” Derek says.

“Okay, you have me there,” Stiles sighs. “Look, I just want you to live someplace that you can make yours. That can be filled with good memories instead of bad ones. Don’t you want that?”

“Of course I do,” Derek says. “I’ve just…”

“What?”

“I’ve never exactly had to buy a house,” Derek tells him. “Or build one.”

“You want to build a house?” Stiles asks.

Derek nods, “I have been thinking about it. But it’s a big step.”

“And it scares you,” Stiles guesses. “Because it means you’re staying. And that’s a long term commitment.”

Derek nods again, “It’s been a long time since I let myself think about something long term. I’ve spent most of my adult life in hiding or preparing for the worst. Always looking over my shoulder. I don’t know how to not do that.”

“And you’re afraid that if you relax that something will come in and screw it up,” Stiles says. 

“Yeah.”

“I get that. But you deserve a shot at being happy, Derek. We all do. I think a little stability can do you good. And if something does happen, which this is Beacon Hills, the chances are high. We’ll be ready for it. And we’ll handle it like we always do.”

“Okay,” Derek says, knocking his knee against Stiles’. “Looks like we’re building a house.”

Stiles grins, “Awesome.”


	2. Chapter 2

** 5 Months Later **

Stiles looks up at the house and grins. After months of planning and hard work it’s finally done. All it needs is some finishing touches inside and then it’ll be ready. He can tell how proud Derek is about it. He has every right to be. He’s been assisting the contractor every step of the way to make sure the house turned out perfect. And it has. 

“It looks amazing,” Stiles tells him.

Derek gives him a pleased smile, “It does, doesn’t it? I almost can’t believe it’s done.”

“Well believe it,” Stiles says. “You helped bring this bad boy into existence.”

“Because of you,” Derek says. “You pushed me to make this a reality. Which is why I want you to have this.” 

Stiles watches as Derek sticks his hand into his pocket and comes out with something. He holds it out to Stiles, who stares down at it with wide eyes. “A key?”

“This isn’t just my home,” Derek tells him. “It’s for the pack too. And you’re pack, Stiles.”

“Is everyone else getting a key?” Stiles asks him.

Derek rubs the back of his neck and looks away. Stiles is surprised by how nervous he seems. “No. Not yet, at least. You’re the only one I trust not to abuse it. So don’t make me regret it.”

“No parties,” Stiles says. “Got it.”

“I just want you to know if you ever need a place to go, you can come here,” Derek tells him.

“Thanks dude.”

Derek sighs, “I thought I told you not to call me that.”

Stiles shrugs, “It’s a hard habit to get out of.”

“Apparently.”

“So what else is left to do?” Stiles asks him.

“Just some painting in one of the spare rooms,” Derek says.

“You know we could do that,” Stiles says.

“Absolutely not.”

“Why not?”

“There is no way I’m letting you anywhere near a paint can,” Derek tells him. “We’ll wind up painted as much as the room.”

“I don’t see anything wrong with that,” Stiles says, and winks.

Derek rolls his eyes, but Stiles doesn’t miss the way his cheeks seem to turn a light shade of pink. He doesn’t comment on it. 

“Forgive me if I actually want to see my house painted properly and not looking like some children’s painting,” Derek says.

“That’s rude.”

“Is it?”

Stiles nods, “You should apologize.”

Derek smirks, “I’m sorry to the children I insulted by saying they paint like you.”

“You’ve never seen me paint!”

“I saw the painting on the fridge.”

“I was four!”

“That’s no excuse.”

Stiles can’t help it. He throws his arms up, sputtering at Derek’s argument. He’s trying to think of a good retort when he notices the way Derek’s eyes are crinkling at the corners, and his mouth pulls up into more of a smile.

Stiles points an accusing finger at him, “You’re messing with me!”

Derek shrugs, “It took you long enough to figure that out.”

“I’m still getting used to this happier, more playful Derek Hale,” Stiles tells him. 

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No! Of course not. I like seeing this side of you.”

“Good,” Derek says. “Being a grump was exhausting.”

Stiles laughs, “I have heard it takes more energy to frown than smile.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

“So are you going to let me see the rest of the house or do I have to wait until it’s absolutely finished?” Stiles asks him.

He’s been begging Derek to see inside it since construction really got underway a couple months ago. But Derek has been stubborn, refusing to let him in until it’s done. He says he wants things to be perfect. From the look on Derek’s face he doesn’t look like he’s going to budge on that.

“Not until it’s done,” Derek tells him. “I want it to be…”

“Perfect. I know.”

Derek’s lips twitch up into an amused smile. “I was going to say finished. But perfect works too.” When Stiles pouts, Derek laughs and ruffles his hair. “You’re going to be the first person to see it once it’s done, and before people start making a mess of it. Be happy about that.”

Stiles narrows his eyes. He is happy about being the first one to see it, but he doesn’t like the thought of people making a mess of the house. “You’re going to need ground rules for people when they come over.”

“Like what?” 

“Like no shoes past the hall,” Stiles says. “And they’re going to pick up after themselves. And no getting blood on the furniture. Though that one applies to you too.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Stiles sighs, “You knows an easy way to not get blood on the furniture is to not get hurt.”

“Easier said than done,” Derek says.

“Because we live in Beacon Hills,” Stiles mutters. “I know. But things have been okay.”

_ Famous last words,  _ Stiles thinks.  _Now you’re just asking for trouble._

“Actually I was thinking more because I just passed my test to be a deputy.”

He says it so casually. As if it’s not any big thing. Stiles had known he was training for it. Stiles had been one of first people Derek told. When Stiles had found out he’d immediately called his dad to see what Derek would need to do.

“Why didn’t you tell me you’d scheduled your test?” Stiles says, swatting at his arm.

“I didn’t want to get either of our hopes up in case I didn’t pass it,” Derek says.

“Oh come on,” Stiles says. “You’ve been at the top of your class, dude. Of course you were going to pass it.”

“I still wanted to wait until I actually had good news,” Derek tells him.

“Well we’re going to have to celebrate,” Stiles says. “It’s all on me tonight.”

Derek raises an eyebrow, “With what money?”

Stiles sighs. Derek has a point. Even with his summer job at the station he’s not exactly loaded with cash. Most of it goes towards gas.

“Okay so we won’t go out,” Stiles says. “But I could make you dinner in that nice new kitchen of yours.”

Derek narrows his eyes, “And have you destroy it, I don’t think so.”

“Hey, I’ll have you know I’m an excellent cook,” Stiles says. “How do you think Dad and I eat anything that isn’t take out?”

Derek shrugs, "I figured your dad cooked."

"Yeah no. Dad is great at a lot of things, but cooking isn't one of them."

"Then how did you learn?" Derek asks him. 

"A mixture of teaching myself, help from Melissa, and YouTube."

"And that's supposed to inspire confidence in your ability to cook?"

Stiles rolls his eyes, "I'm just trying to do something nice for you but if you want to be a dick about it I can just go home."

Stiles doesn't move, but Derek's hand still comes up and grips his arm, as if to stop him. Stiles had been joking, but Derek's face is serious as he looks at him.

"How about this, once the house is finished and I'm all moved in you can come over and we'll cook together. Celebrate my being a deputy and the house being done in one go."

"Don't you want the pack here to celebrate?"

"We can do that later," Derek tells him. "I want at least one night in my house before it turns to chaos."

Stiles grins, "I'm glad you're at least expecting the party that's to come."

"I know Lydia. And Erica. They won't leave me alone until I agree to it. They'd probably sneak in and set it up while I was at work."

Stiles laughs, "You're not wrong."

"Better to just get it over with and imagine I have some sort of control over it."

"I think it'll be nice," Stiles says. "Having everyone together."

Derek nods, his eyes drifting back towards the house. “It will be. Even when they drive me crazy I’ll still want them to feel at home here.”

Stiles’ hand comes up to rest over Derek’s. He doesn’t let himself react to feeling the warmth of Derek’s skin under his palm. This isn’t about that. 

“I’m proud of you.”

Derek turns back to him, his face pinched in surprise. “For what?”

“For everything you’ve been doing. For yourself, and for the pack. You’re a good man, Derek Hale. If anyone deserves all the good things that are coming, it’s you.”

Their eyes meet and Stiles tries to keep his heart in check. It's hard with the soft way Derek is looking at him. 

"Thank you," Derek murmurs. "You've been a big part of that."

"You would have gotten there without me."

"Maybe," Derek says.

His hand squeezes Stiles' shoulder before turning over, his thumb stroking lightly across his skin. Try as he might he is still only human. He can't help the way his breath catches in his throat at the contact.

He pulls back before Stiles can say anything else. Stiles can't even tell what he's thinking because he turns away, keeping his back to Stiles. 

"I'll call you tomorrow when the house is done," Derek tells him. 

Stiles nods, only to remember that Derek can't see him. He clears his throat. "Yeah okay. Sounds good. I'll just… I'll see you tomorrow then."

Stiles walks away, his feet feeling heavier with each step he takes to his jeep. His hands grip the wheel tightly as he drives. He only makes it a few miles before he has to pull over to the side of the road. He leans his head back against the seat and tries to take calming breaths. 

What the hell had just happened? Things were going fine. Great even. He and Derek were talking and laughing and then something happened. The mood shifted. Before he could even think about it Derek had been turning away.

Stiles had thought he was being careful with his feelings. Maybe he’d slipped up and made Derek uncomfortable. 

It all seems seem fine the next day. Derek sends Stiles a cryptic text telling him to come to the new house ASAP. Any other time Stiles would worry but this time Stiles knows it just means the house must be ready. 

He grins to himself as he throws on his shoes and grabs his keys, before running downstairs. He slides to a stop in front of the door where his father's amused voice reaches him. 

"Going somewhere?"

"Yeah I'm going to Derek's," Stiles says. "The house is done so…"

"As happy as I am for him I think you should wait before going over there," John says. "Unless you're offering yourself as a housewarming gift?"

"What?" Stiles squeaks. "What are you talking about?"

"You're not wearing pants, Stiles," his father tells him, nodding his head towards Stiles' legs. 

Stiles looks down and his eyes widen. His dad if's right. In his hurry he hadn't even realized he forgot to put pants on. 

"Shit," he mutters. 

He rushes back up the stairs to his room and pulls on the first pair of clean pants he can find. 

"Not trying to make an impression then?" John questions.

"Shut up," Stiles mutters. "I'm not trying to seduce Derek."

His dad raises an eyebrow, "No?"

"No. I'm just… trying to show him he's cared for. Which is different. He's had enough people only want or care about his body. He needs to know someone loves him for his heart too."

"That's an awfully big word."

"I know," Stiles says. His fingers dance across his keys. "But it's true."

"I know it is," his dad says. "I've seen the way you look at him. How you two are with each other. I wouldn't be so sure he doesn't feel the same son. The guy has just been through a lot."

Stiles knows that. It's one of the reasons he's been so careful. He loves Derek, sure, but he doesn't want Derek to think he's only around him because he wants something. The only thing Stiles wants is for Derek to be happy. Even if it means staying back and just being his friend. He can do that. 

Derek is waiting on the porch when Stiles pulls up, and quickly jumps out of the jeep, running up to join him.

"Ready?" Derek asks him. 

Stiles nods and claps his hands together. "Let's do this."

All Stiles can do is stare in awe as he enters the house. There’s a small table to his right with a bowl on it, an actual bowl for people to put their keys in. Next to it is a tall wooden coat rack. There’s even a small mat to his left that reads “shoes” on it. Stiles laughs and kicks his shoes off, placing them neatly on the mat. 

“This is great,” Stiles says, turning to Derek with a grin.

“You’ve only seen the hallway,” Derek reminds him.

Stiles shrugs, “It’s a nice hallway.”

“Well then you’re going to be amazed by the rest of the house if that impresses you,” Derek tells him.

“Lead the way,” Stiles says, gesturing ahead of him.

He follows Derek around the house, marveling at how well everything has turned out. At just how much of a home it looks like. Which makes sense, it is his home. But after the last few places Derek’s lived Stiles is in awe a bit to see just how homey the place is. Not only that, but there are touches of the pack here. Things Derek must have really put thought into when picking them out. 

The biggest ones are the rooms. He doesn’t take Stiles into all of them, but he does stop outside one of the doors, looking back at Stiles with a hesitant smile.

“What’s in here?” Stiles asks.

Derek opens the door and steps back, gesturing for Stiles to go in. He does, and feels his breath catch at the sight. The room is blue, with hints of orange in the curtains and wallpaper. There’s a bookcase in the corner, which Stiles can see is filled with books on different lore. 

“This…” he turns to Derek. He’s fidgeting nervously by the door. “This is for me?”

Derek nods, “I wanted you to have someplace that felt like yours here. I mean, I know you have your room at your house. But I still…”

He trails off when Stiles throws his arms around his neck, hugging him. “Thank you. I love it.”

“Yeah?”

Stiles nods, practically beaming at him. “Yeah, Der. It’s perfect.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Derek says.

“You better have put this much thought into your own room,” Stiles says, face stern.

Derek laughs and pulls back. “Come on. I’ll show you.”

“You’re actually letting me in your room?” Stiles asks, following Derek out of the room. They don’t go far, Derek’s room is just across the hall. Stiles raises an eyebrow, but doesn’t say anything as he follows Derek inside.

At first it looks simple, and the first thing Stiles notices is all the brown from the walls to the shelves. The curtains are a dark green, along with Derek’s blankets. But the more he looks, the more he gets a sense of comfort here. It’s all Derek. From the colors, to the books, to the pictures sitting on the desk. 

“Is it weird if I say that this does feel like you?” Stiles asks, turning to him.

Derek smiles, “I don’t think so. It _is_ my room.”

“Well obviously,” Stiles says, rolling his eyes. “I just mean…” he stops, trying to find the words for what he wants to say. “It’s your space, you know? It just seems like you actually made yourself someplace that’s just yours and you feel comfortable in.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Of course not! Dude, I’m proud of you,” Stiles assures him. “If anyone deserves to have a space that’s just there’s, it’s you.” The smile that Derek gives him is so soft that Stiles has to make himself look away, afraid of what that smile will do to him. “You haven’t shown me the most important room yet.”

“What’s that?” Derek asks.

“The kitchen.”

Derek laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners. That smile paired with the soft sweater he's wearing would be enough to make anyone fall in love with him. Unfortunately for Stiles he went down that load a long time ago and now he's just camped out here, hoping his hopeless pining doesn't become too obvious. 

Derek either doesn't notice Stiles' sudden awkwardness, or he's just nice enough not to mention the way Stiles' heart is racing. Stiles isn't sure which one he prefers. 

* * *

They make dinner that night just like Derek had promised. Or well _Derek_ makes dinner. Stiles tries to help but gets delegated to making the salad. Stiles doesn't even eat salad. Sure he knows his dad should but that doesn't mean he knows what's in them. 

He does his best, following the instructions Derek gives him. 

"I have no idea what I'm doing here," Stiles tells him. 

"You're tossing it," Derek says.

"I've never understood that saying," Stiles says. "How do you toss a salad? Unless it's out the window sending all the green back where it belongs."

Derek shakes his head, his lips pulling up into an amused smile. "You mean to tell me that you've never once ate a salad."

"Not that I remember," Stiles says. "You've met my dad. He fights me every time I try to get him to eat healthy. Do you think he was feeding me salad?"

"Fair point," Derek says, surprising Stiles by tossing a baby tomato at him. 

Stiles is so surprised he doesn't move in time and it hits him in the forehead. He gapes at Derek, who's just grinning as he goes back to stirring the sauce on the stove. 

Stiles knows he could let it go, but he doesn't want to. He retaliates by grabbing a crouton and throwing it at the back of Derek's head. 

It doesn't go as Stiles planned. Derek moves to block the throw, forgetting the spoon in his hand. Sauce goes flying, landing on the counter, the floor, Stiles' face. 

Stiles blinks. He looks from the spoon to the mess. "I'm not cleaning this up."

Derek rolls his eyes and puts the spoon down. He grabs a cloth and hands it to Stiles. "You'll clean the counter if you want to eat."

Stiles sighs and takes the cloth. "Fine."

Stiles goes to turn away but a hand on his arm stops him. Derek is suddenly much closer. Derek's finger comes up, brushing away the sauce from his cheek. His palm stays there, warm and heavy against his skin. Stiles can feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest. He can only imagine how loud it must sound to Derek. 

He's not thinking as he leans into the touch and takes a step closer. Everything seems frozen in place. The only thing he's aware of is him and Derek.

Derek's eyes are wide as he looks down at him. Stiles' hand comes up to rest on Derek's chest, right over his heart. It's beating as rapidly as Stiles' is. 

"Stiles," Derek whispers. Stiles feels like he can't breathe as Derek's head comes to rest against his. Derek inhales deeply and his eyes flash a moment to blue before shifting back to their usual green. " _Stiles_."

The moment is charged with a tension Stiles can't remember feeling before. It's enough to make him dizzy. They're so close, their breath mingling with each exhale. All he would have to do is lean in and then…

The phone rings. 

The loud, shrill ringtone of Derek's phone startles Stiles so much he almost jumps. Derek stares at him another moment before stepping back. His eyes stay on Stiles as he brings the phone to his ear.

"Cora."

Stiles can't hear what she's saying, but whatever it is it has Derek rolling his eyes and finally looking away from him. Just like that, the moment is broken. Stiles has to wonder if they'll ever get it back. 

He doesn't press it. He told himself in the beginning he was going to be patient and never push Derek. He's had enough people simply take things from him just because they could. Stiles isn't going to be one of those people. 

If something ever happens between them it's going to be on Derek's terms. That doesn't mean that Stiles isn't going to do his best to show Derek he is good and deserving of love. He'll just have to be careful about it. 

Of course he doesn't get all that many opportunities to do that. He should have known with all the months of peace that something would come along and screw it up. 

He's just not expecting to see the face of his former childhood best friend. Scott's happy. He and Stiles were thick as thieves with Theo Raeken when they were younger. 

Except then Theo disappeared. No one heard a peep from him after he and his parents left town. Stiles remembers the whispers. How people would talk about how the Raeken’s couldn't cope with the loss of Theo's sister Tara. That the loss had chased them out of town. 

It's not the fact that Theo left that disturbs Stiles. He can understand wanting to get away from this hell hole town. Away from all the pain it causes. 

There's something off about him. As much as he looks like Theo there's something not right. Unfortunately Scott doesn't seem to buy it. When Stiles brings up that he doesn't trust him Scott just claps him on the shoulder and tells him that he needs to give Theo a chance. 

It's frustrating. They should know by now that Stiles' instinct is usually right about people. But Scott is all about giving people a chance. He's not going to budge. Stiles knows that. 

That doesn't mean that Stiles is just going to let it go. Or shut up about it. 

“There’s something off about him,” Stiles says, pacing around the room. He can feel Derek watching him from the couch. 

“Who?” Derek asks.

“Theo!” Stiles shouts, throwing his hands up. “Scott doesn’t see it. He wants to trust him, and I get that. Theo was one of our best friends when we were kids. We were inseparable. I’d like nothing more than to believe he was back and we could be friends again. But he’s… he’s different. I can’t explain it.”

“You don’t trust him,” Derek says. 

Stiles shakes his head, “I don’t. There’s something he’s hiding, I can feel it. And it’s not good.”

“I believe you,” Derek tells him. 

“Really?”

“Your feelings have rarely been wrong before Stiles,” Derek says. “If you say there’s something off with Theo, then I believe it. I didn’t know him before but you did. And yes, I know people change. I doubt you’re the same as you were when you were in the fourth grade.”

“That’s what Scott said,” Stiles mutters, taking a seat next to Derek.

“ _But_ that doesn’t mean you’re wrong,” Derek goes on. “You have great instincts when it comes to people.”

“I didn’t trust you when you first came back to town,” Stiles reminds him.

Derek smiles, “You were right not to. Back then I was a mess and not the most trustworthy. I’d like to think that’s changed.”

“It has. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t true.”

“True. So have you talked to anyone else about this?”

Stiles shakes his head, “Everyone else seems to trust Theo. They’re not going to believe me unless I have proof. But I’m afraid that by the time I get it, it will be too late.”

“We’re going to figure this out,” Derek tells him. “I’ll have Erica keep an eye on him.”

“He’s going to notice a tail,” Stiles says.

“Not Erica,” Derek assures him. “She’ll get to him and he’ll never suspect a thing.”

Stiles hopes he’s right. The sooner they figure out this Theo thing, the better.

Of course it's not easy. Along with Theo comes another threat. One Stiles has no doubt is related to Theo in some way or another. It would be far too big of a coincidence for Theo to show up to town at the same time as these people that look like they stepped out of some Steampunk universe and are experimenting on kids. 

But Scott still won't see it. None of them will. Except for Derek and Erica, and by extension Boyd. 

"He spends a lot of time in the woods," Erica says. Her feet are thrown across Boyd's lap as the pair sit on the couch. "It's weird, even for a werewolf."

"How many werewolves do you know that frequently hang out in the woods?" Stiles asks her. 

"Exactly my point," Erica shrugs. "I've followed him into some tunnels a few times as well but have always lost him before I can see anything. But he's definitely up to something."

"He hasn't noticed you, has he?"

"Oh please," Erica says, waving him off. "I'm no amateur. We're fine. He hasn't noticed."

"Do you think he's connected to the kids?"

"I do," Boyd says. "There was something weird about the encounter we had with them. There was definitely a familiarity there."

"Yeah. Either he's working for them, or they're working for him. My bet is on the former," Erica says. "He seems a little too hard pressed for people's approval to be in charge."

"But what can we do with all this?" Stiles asks. "How can we stop him?"

"I think we need to talk to Scott," Derek says. 

"I've tried that. He doesn't think there's anything up with Theo."

"But if it's more than just you that's suspicious he'll have to listen, right?" Erica asks. "Not that he should be ignoring your suspicions. But it'll be harder to ignore if it's more than one of us coming to him."

"I guess so," Stiles sighs. 

He looks up when he feels a hand on his shoulder to see Derek there. "We're going to figure this out."

Stiles really hopes they do. He's not sure he can handle anyone else getting hurt because they've let Theo just run around aiding the Dread Doctors in their evil scheme.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles sighs as he leans back against the wall. He’s having yet another argument with Scott about Theo, and Scott still doesn’t seem to see reason. Even with Derek, Erica, and Boyd on his side. He still wants to be the optimist. To see the good in people. 

“I’m telling you Scott, there’s something not right here,” Stiles says.

“I know you don’t trust him,” Scott says. “But I need you to trust me, okay?”

“That’s not fair,” Stiles says. “Of course I trust you. You’re my best friend. But right now I don’t think you’re seeing things clearly.”

“Maybe you’re the one that’s not seeing things clearly,” Scott mutters.

Stiles narrows his eyes, “No I _am_. Derek sees it too.”

Scott’s eyes drift to where Derek is sitting on the couch. He hasn’t said anything since they started this argument. “Yeah well that’s because you’ve been feeding him one side of the story.”

“You think I haven’t looked into this myself?” Derek says. “Yes, I trust Stiles’ judgement. He’s rarely wrong about people, Scott. But I also did my own research. Something isn’t right with this kid.”

Scott sighs and runs a hand down his face, “I don’t know what you expect me to do with this.”

“Be vigilant,” Derek says. “I’m not saying you have to confront Theo. In fact, it’s best if he doesn’t know any of us are on to him.”

“He definitely knows Stiles is,” Scott says.

“That’s fine,” Derek says. When Stiles raises an eyebrow, he shrugs. “He seems to be feeding off the growing rift between the pack. So let him think things are bad between you two. That Scott still has his complete trust.”

“Then what?” Stiles asks.

“Then we wait,” Derek says, leaning back against the cushions. “He’s bound to slip up at some point.”

“What if it’s too late by then?” Stiles says. “People are getting hurt and dying. We’re just supposed to stand by and let that continue?”

“We’re doing all we can,” Scott says.

“That’s bullshit!” Stiles shouts. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm down. It’s not until he feels Derek’s hand on his shoulder that he relaxes. He hadn’t even realized he’d stood up. “There has to be something more.”

“There might be,” Derek says. “But we don’t know what yet. We don’t have all the information. But we’re going to do everything we can to keep people safe, Stiles.”

He knows they will. He just hopes it’s enough.

* * *

It’s one of the rare nights his dad has off from work. Normally Stiles would be thrilled, but right now he’s too on edge. There’s too much going on, and he’s not sure what to do about it. He sighs and gets to his feet. 

“Where are you going?” his dad questions.

“The school,” Stiles says. He slips his shoes on, followed by his hoodie. By the time he’s grabbing his keys and wallet, his dad is there.

“You know it’s after hours and the school is closed, right?”

“I know,” Stiles says, shoving his hands in the pockets of his hoodie. “I just forget I needed a book for this English project.”

Not that he wants to be thinking about school right now, but since there’s nothing else he can do he might as well work on it. He doesn’t want to fail out just because the town is once again under attack.

“I’m coming with you,” his dad says.

“But…”

“No buts,” he says, holding his hand up to stop any argument. “I’m coming, and that’s that.”

Stiles knows better than to argue. He just huffs out a breath of annoyance and follows his dad out to his car. At least he lets him drive. It’s a welcome distraction.

Stiles still tries to get his dad to leave once they get to the school. He can find another way home if it means he’s safe, and something about this place seems off. He just can’t figure out what it is.

“I don’t think it’s safe for you to be here,” Stiles tells him.

“It’s not safe for you either,” his dad tells him. “Not with people getting hurt and dying.”

“Isn’t that a normal day in Beacon Hills?”

“Stiles.” 

His dad's warning tone has him sighing. “Fine. Come with me. But there’s really no point. I just need to grab a book.”

“Then it will be a quick trip and we can leave,” his father says. “Not that you should even be in the library after hours.”

“Since when has that stopped anyone from going into the school at night?” Stiles asks. He grins over at him. “Plus, I’m with the Sheriff. It’s totally legal now.”

“Pretty sure that’s not how it works son,” the Sheriff says.

"Whatever," Stiles says. He uses his key card and lets them into the library. He has to admit it does look a little creepy as dark and deserted as it is. 

He also can't shake the feeling of being watched. He ignores it and turns to his bad. "The book I need is in the back."

His dad nods, "You go grab it. I'll keep an eye on things out here."

Stiles shakes his head and starts towards the rows of books. He trails his fingers along the spines, reading the titles to himself as he goes. He's just picked up the one he needs when a yell from the front of the library has him stilling. It's followed by a crash. 

Stiles puts the book back and quietly walks back towards where he left his dad. He wants to call out to him, to make sure he's okay. But if someone is in here with them he doesn't want to draw attention to himself. 

He rounds the corner and freezes. His dad is there on his stomach, his eyes closed and head bleeding. His gun is a few feet away. Stiles starts forward, needing to check on his dad, when pain suddenly erupts in his shoulder. He yells and jerks his arm backwards, elbowing whoever is behind him in the face. He turns, feeling his blood run cold when he sees it’s Donovan.

“Well well, isn’t this just perfect?” Donovan asks, blood dripping down his mouth. “I was hoping to catch you out, but I get your daddy too. And he gets to watch as I take the most precious thing in the world from him.”

“You’re not going near him,” Stiles says, stepping between Donovan and his dad.

Donovan laughs, “Oh it’s not him you should be worried about, Stiles. It’s yourself.”

Stiles doesn’t let his fear show. He squares his shoulders and glares at him. He’s faced worse than the likes of Donovan.

“Do you know why I’m here?” Donovan asks him, walking closer. He peers around Stiles at his dad and smirks. “Theo sent me. He thought maybe you should learn a lesson.”

“What’s that?” Stiles asks.

“That you can’t protect them,” Donovan says. “Any of them. That you really are a useless human who can’t even save himself.”

Stiles rolls his eyes, “Yeah well, forgive me if I don’t take the opinions of two monstrous psychopaths to heart.”

“Aren’t you afraid?” Donovan asks. “Don’t you want to know what I have planned for you?”

What he really wants is to wipe the smirk off Donovan’s face. “I’m not afraid of you, Donovan.”

Donovan bares his fangs, “You should be.”

He lunges for Stiles. Before Stiles can react, he’s shoved aside. He lands on the ground with a grunt of pain and looks over just in time to see Donovan’s clawed hand entering his dad’s chest. “NO!”

His dad looks over at him and Stiles hates the look there. The pain and the acceptance. He thinks he’s going to die. Stiles looks around, trying to find anything that can help them. Then he sees it. The gun. He grabs it and points it at Donovan. His hands don’t even shake as he pulls the trigger, hoping that his aim is true. It is. He watches as the bullet hits Donovan in middle of his head. He sways a moment before dropping to the floor, Stiles’ dad right along with him.

Stiles stumbles forward. He rolls his dad over and feels real fear for the first time that night. His shirt is soaked with blood and he’s so pale. Paler than Stiles. His eyes are closed, and he’s so still. Stiles brings a shaky hand up to his neck and presses, feeling a jolt of relief when he finds a pulse. 

“Oh thank god,” Stiles breathes. He looks over at Donovan, feeling cold rage building in him. He checks a pulse just to be sure, not wanting anymore surprises. There isn’t one. He’s gone. Stiles can’t even be relieved. Not when he knows who’s’ really to blame here. 

He shakes his head. Now isn’t the time. Right now his dad needs help. He fumbles for his phone with wet and sticky hands and calls 9-1-1. 

He doesn’t know how long he sits there, waiting for the ambulance to arrive. His hoodie is bundled up on his dad’s chest, trying to slow the flow of blood as best it can. He keeps checking his dad’s pulse with his other hand, needing the reassurance that despite the blood loss, he’s alive. 

The ambulance finally arrives and the paramedics rush in. Stiles has to force himself to stand back as they check his dad over and load him onto a stretcher. 

"Do you want to ride in the ambulance with him?" one of the paramedics asks him. 

All Stiles can do is nod.

Everything seems a blur after that. The ambulance ride to the hospital. Stiles hurrying behind them as they wheel his dad inside. Being left alone in the hallway. Melissa finding him and telling him they're going to take care of him. Her getting called away. 

It's a blur. It's too much and he can't breathe and...

“Stiles?” Stiles turns at the sound of his name to see Derek rushing towards him. He’s still in his sweats and a t-shirt, with his leather jacket thrown over it. “Stiles? Are you alright?”

Stiles shrugs, only to wince at the sting of the wound. “I’m fine. But Dad…” He trails off, his eyes momentarily looking down the long, white hallway, before he looks back at Derek. “What are you doing here?”

“Melissa called me,” Derek says. “She thought you might need someone.”

Stiles looks down at his hands and grimaces. They’re still covered in blood. Both his dads and Donovan’s. His skin suddenly feels itchy at the sight and feeling of it drying onto his skin. He needs it off.

He walks on instinct down the hall to one of the empty rooms Melissa said he could use and into the bathroom, Derek following close behind. He turns the water on in the sink to let it warm up, but he barely feels it. Derek takes Stiles by the wrists and looks down at his hands, coated with dry blood. 

"It's not mine," Stiles tells him. "It's… God I just need to get it off me."

To Stiles surprise, Derek turns him back towards the sink without another word and starts washing the blood off Stiles' hands. He does it with a gentleness that makes his chest ache and tears sting at his eyes.

"Where are you hurt?" Derek asks him. 

"My shoulder," Stiles whispers. "I'm not sure how bad it is. I haven't had a chance to look."

"Can I?"

Stiles nods and helps Derek get him out of his shirt. It's a little hard, since lifting his arms sends a jolt of pain through him. But Derek is there, hand a warm comfort on his back, leeching the pain from him as it comes. 

"You know, all the times I imagined taking my clothes off in front of you were a lot sexier," Stiles tries to joke but it falls flat. 

Derek's fingers brush along the outside of the wound. "Who did this to you?"

"His name was Donovan," Stiles says.

"The one that threatened your dad at the station?" 

Stiles nods, "Yeah. Apparently he was still pissed at my dad so he came after me. Threatened to hurt me. But my dad was there, he got in between us and Donovan...” 

"I'll fucking kill him," Derek growls.

"A little late for that," Stiles mutters.

"What do you mean?"

"He's dead," Stiles whispers. "I killed him."

Derek doesn't react. Not set first. He's still for a moment before turning and grabbing a washcloth, and pressing it to the skin of his back. He's cleaning his wound, Stiles realizes. 

"Are you not going to ask me?"

"What?" Derek asks.

"If I did it on purpose."

"No."

"But…"

"I know you Stiles," Derek says. 

“I shot him in the head, Derek,” Stiles says. “He was on my dad, his claws digging into his chest and I just fucking shot him. I didn’t even think before I did it.”

“You were protecting your dad,” Derek says. “You didn’t have a choice.”

“I could have done something else,” Stiles says. “Tried to knock him out. Anything. But I just saw my dads gun and I acted.”

“You saved him,” Derek says, moving to stand in front of Stiles. He takes Stiles’ face in his hands, and lowers his head so their eyes meet. “You did what you had to do, okay? No one will question that.”

“Scott might,” Stiles mutters. “You know how he feels about killing people.”

Derek sighs, “Even Scott can’t blame you for doing what you needed to in order to save your dad and protect yourself.”

Stiles just shrugs and looks away. It’s hard to care about what Scott would think with his dad in critical condition and blood still coating his hands.

“I need to shower,” Stiles says. “I feel…” 

He doesn’t know how to describe it, but Derek seems to understand. He just nods and moves back. “I’ll have Erica and Boyd stop by and grab you some clean clothes.”

Stiles barely manages a nod of thanks before he turns away. He keeps his back to Derek when he speaks. “Will you stay? I mean, not in here while I shower. Just…” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Derek tells him. “I’ll be right outside.”

“Thank you.”

Stiles showers quickly, only long enough for him to really feel clean. He dresses in his clean clothes that he hadn't even heard Derek bring in, and leaves the bathroom. 

Derek is there like he said he would be, sitting in a chair by the door. "You stayed."

"I said I would," Derek says. 

Stiles just nods. "I want to see if there's news on my dad."

Derek stands up and gestures for Stiles to lead the way. He's grateful he's not going to make him go through this alone. 

Stiles is hit with the thought of Derek not so long ago, coming back to town to find his sister murdered. How alone he must have felt. No wonder he was so angry. So guarded. He's come a long way since then. 

They both have. 

Stiles reaches out and takes Derek's hand, needing the contact. The small link of support. Derek simply squeezes his hand, a silent gesture that he's there. 

Melissa is walking out of his dad's room when they get there. She's talking to Dr. Geyer. Neither look happy. In fact, they both look worried. 

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Stiles asks, looking up at Derek.

Derek opens his mouth to respond when Melissa spots them. "Stiles."

Stiles turns his attention back to her. He doesn't like the look of pity on her face. "What's going on?"

"The surgery went well," she says. "There was just a minor complication."

"What sort of complication?"

"It appears your father was injected with some sort of animal venom," Dr. Geyer says. "We're not sure what it is, so finding the antidote may prove difficult. Unless you recognized the creature?"

Stiles shakes his head, "No I… it wasn't anything I've seen before."

"We'll keep looking," Dr. Geyer assures him. "Hopefully we can find out what it was so we can get the antidote. 

"If you don't?" Stiles says, forcing the question out. He's afraid of the answer. With good reason. 

Dr. Geyer and Melissa share a look, before Melissa speaks. "If we don't get the antidote he could die, Stiles."

Stiles' knees threaten to give out, but Derek is there, wrapping an arm around his waist and keeping him standing. Stiles leans into his touch, feeling tears stinging at his eyes. This isn't happening. His dad was supposed to be okay. He can't lose him like this. 

"You have to save him," Stiles begs. "Please. He's my dad. I can't lose him."

"We're going to do everything we can," Dr. Geyer assures him. Stiles wants to believe him. 

Dr. Geyer says something to Melissa he doesn't quite catch, then he's turning and walking down the hall. 

"Where's he going?" Stiles asks. "Is he going to find a way to save my dad?"

"He's looking," Melissa says, face grim. "But this might be on us."

Of course it is. It's a supernatural problem. No doctor, no matter how good, is going to be able to solve it.

"What do we do?" Stiles asks. 

"If we get the venom from whatever he was dosed with I can make an antidote," Melissa says. 

It sounds easy, but they all know it's not. Mostly because they don't know what it was. It can't have been from Donovan. He must have laced his claws with it. 

"Stiles."

The voice has Stiles freezing. When he looks down the hall and sees Scott standing there he sees red. He can’t help it. He thinks of his dad lying in that hospital bed, barely hanging on, and how this could have been prevented if Scott had just _listened_ to him. 

He’s on him in an instant, tackling him to the ground and lashing out. He barely gets a good swing in before arms are wrapping around him from behind and pulling him off. 

“Stiles,” Derek says, his voice low in his ear. “Stop. It’s not him you’re mad at.”

“Oh I’m perfectly mad,” Stiles mutters, glaring over at Scott. “My dad is _dying_ and it’s on him.”

“No,” Derek says. “It’s not. The only one responsible here is Theo.”

Stiles pushes his way out of Derek’s hold and balls his hands into fists, “You heard what they said. The only way to save him is to make an antidote from the venom. But I don’t know how to find it.”

“We’ll figure it out,” Derek assures him. He rests a hand on Stiles’ shoulder and Stiles feels himself relax. “We’re going to save him Stiles.”

Stiles wants to believe him. Unfortunately right now there’s only one way Stiles knows how to do that. He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m going to have to talk to Theo.”

“I’ll go with you,” Derek offers. 

Stiles shakes his head, “No, I should do it alone.”

Derek doesn’t look impressed, “Stiles, if you think I’m going to let you talk to that psychopath alone, you’re crazy.”

“You’re going to come whether I say yes or not, aren’t you?”

Derek grins, “Absolutely.”

"Are you really sure that's the best idea?" Scott asks him. 

Stiles glares at him and Melissa sighs, "Theo had everyone fooled, Stiles."

"Not me."

"Okay, maybe not. Which means you know how dangerous he is. After what he's done I don't think it's safe for anyone to go looking for him."

Stiles throws up his hands in frustration, "I don't have a choice! I have to save my dad. And besides, I won't be looking for him. He's going to come to me."

“How can you be so sure?” Melissa asks.

“Because it’s really me he wants,” Stiles says. The thought makes his skin crawl, but it’s the truth. As much as he hates it, right now it’s the only thing they have going for them. The only way to help his dad.

"So where are we going?" Derek asks him as they head towards his Camaro. Stiles doesn't even complain about him driving. He's too rattled. 

"My house," Stiles says. "I have mountain ash stashed there to keep him out."

Derek nods. He unlocks the car and they both get in. He doesn't say anything about him not being able to get out of the house. He shouldn't need to. They just need to keep Theo out until he agrees to give them the venom or an antidote. 

They get to the house and Stiles runs upstairs to his room. Once he has the mountain ash he lines the door with it, and then the windows for good measure. Something that makes Derek look uneasy. 

It hits Stiles a little too late that this probably brings back painful memories. Stiles reaches over and squeezes his hand as he sits on the stairs. 

"It's going to be okay," Stiles assures him. "I can get us out if I need to."

"Well isn't this sweet," Theo says. 

Stiles looks towards the door. Theo is standing there, leaning against the door as he watches them. 

Stiles reluctantly drops Derek's hand and glares at Theo, "I knew you'd show up."

Theo ignores the comment.

"I had Donovan go after you and your dad but now I see that maybe I should have had him hurt someone else." Theo's eyes drift to Derek and he smirks. "Though I guess there's still time."

Stiles stays still. He can feel his anger and fear simmering beneath his skin but he's not going to give Theo the satisfaction of seeing it. No matter how much he wants to throttle him. 

"Tell me how to help my dad," Stiles says, voice deadly calm. 

"I'd be more persuaded if you said please."

"Go to hell."

Theo laughs, "You know I never really wanted to hurt your dad. I just needed you distracted and away from Scott. So I'll help you, as a show of good faith."

"You better not be screwing us around," Derek says. "Or I'll rip you apart limb from limb. Slowly."

Stiles smirks, "That I'd like to see. But I think I'll take the antidote."

Theo holds it up in front of him, “It’s right here.”

Stiles goes to stand, but Derek puts a hand on his arm. “Stiles, I don’t think that’s the best idea.”

“I’m not going to hurt him,” Theo says, rolling his eyes. 

“Really?” Stiles says. “That’s hard to believe considering you sent Donovan after me.”

“I was going to swoop in and save the day,” Theo says. “Get you to trust me by saving your life.”

That just makes Stiles angrier. “So what? You’d save me but you’re okay with letting my dad die?”

“That was a happy accident,” Theo says. “Donovan got a bit ahead of schedule and off track. He was a bit of a loose cannon. One I am grateful you took care of.”

“I’d like to take care of you,” Stiles grits out.

Theo tuts in disapproval. “Now now, is that any way to talk to the person who literally holds your dad’s life in their hands?”

Stiles closes his eyes, trying to compose himself. He’s right. He shouldn’t be antagonizing Theo when he has the only thing that can save his dad. 

Stiles opens his eyes and grits his teeth. “Just let me have the antidote, please.”

He hates it. Especially when Theo smirks. “Now that’s all you had to say.” Stiles is about to step forward when Theo steps across the line of mountain ash, into the house. “Did I forget to mention mountain ash doesn’t work on chimeras?”

“Must have,” Stiles says. He tries not to react. There’s no point. It’s just information to pass along to the others. Something they’ll need to know, but does him no good right now.

Stiles holds out his hand, “The antidote.”

Theo grabs his wrist and Stiles flinches. He notices Derek shifting behind him, something that Theo doesn’t miss and that has him grinning wider. He rubs his thumb along Stiles' pulse, his eyes on Derek. “Your boyfriend really doesn’t like me touching you.”

“Not my boyfriend,” Stiles sighs. “Now will you stop fucking around and give me the damn antidote? Please?”

He’s feeling desperate now. He can almost feel the time slipping away. With each second that passes his dad gets closer to death. Theo knows that. He’s using it to his advantage and Stiles hates it. 

“Just remember who helped you save your dad,” Theo says. “Not Scott or your pack. Me.”

Stiles glares at him, “He wouldn’t need to be saved if it wasn’t for you.”

Theo shrugs and releases his arm. He hands Stiles the antidote and steps back. “There are other ways to hurt someone other than killing them.”

Derek starts forward and Theo laughs, backing out of the house. Derek has no choice but to stop at the line of mountain ash and he growls. “You hurt Stiles or his father again and you won’t live long enough to gloat.”

“Touchy,” Theo says. “I’d watch my back if I were you, Derek Hale. Your pack too. Especially that pretty blond you’ve been having tail me.”

Derek growls and bangs his hands against the barrier, “Let me out of here, Stiles.” 

Stiles rests his hand on Derek’s shoulder, “I will, but Derek, we need to get this to my dad. Now.”

Derek lets out a long breath and nods, “Okay.”

“You can kill him later,” Stiles says.

“Promise?”

Stiles shrugs, “I don’t think anyone would miss him.”

He kicks aside the mountain ash and they rush to Derek’s Camaro. Derek swings them out of the driveway and directs them to the hospital. They get there faster than legally should be possible, but Stiles isn’t complaining. He’s out of the car before Derek has it stopped.

“Stiles,” Derek calls after him.

Stiles turns at the doors to the hospital. Derek is leaning over the passenger seat to talk to him. “I need to check on Erica and Boyd.”

“Yeah. Go. I’ll be fine,” Stiles assures him.

Stiles runs into the hospital before he can say anything else. He finds Melissa and gives her the vial. “The antidote. For my dad.”

Melissa looks down at it for a few long seconds and then nods. “Okay. I’ll make sure he gets it.” She squeezes his shoulder and moves her head to better look him in the eyes. “Do you need anything?”

Stiles shakes his head, “No. Just get him the antidote. Save my dad.”

“We’re going to do everything we can,” she assures him.

It’s a promise. It’s no guarantee that he’s going to make it, but it’s all Stiles has. He follows Melissa down the hall to his dad’s room, and stands back as she loads the antidote into a syringe and then injects it into his IV. 

“Even though the IV will make sure it reaches him the fastest it will still take a bit of time before we know for sure if it worked,” she tells him. “I can stay with you if you want, or call someone.”

“It’s okay,” Stiles tells her. “I just want to be alone with him.”

She hugs him tightly and brushes a hand through his hair, “I’ll be here if you need anything, okay?”

He nods, “Thanks Melissa.”

He watches her go and then moves to the seat closest to his father’s bed. He sits there, holding his hand and watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. He’s not as pale as he was, and as far as he knows his vitals are good. But he's still unconscious. 

It's childish and probably a little bit selfish, but he just wants his dad to wake up and tell him everything is okay to be okay. That they're going to make it through this. 

"I'm sorry," Stiles whispers into the quiet room. "I'm so sorry, Dad." His voice cracks around the words and he bows his head. "I need you to be okay. I can't lose you too."

"Not going anywhere."

Stiles almost jumps at the sound of his dad's voice. It's quiet and hoarse, but unmistakably his. Stiles lifts his head to see his dad watching him.

"Dad."

He launches himself out of the chair and onto the bed, and hugs his dad tightly. He can feel the steady rise and fall of his chest against his and it gives him a little bit of comfort. His dad is okay. The antidote worked. He's going to be fine. 

"It's okay," his dad says. "I'm okay son."

"I thought I was going to lose you too," Stiles says, tucking his face against his neck and breathing him in. "I thought…"

"I'm sorry for worrying you," he says, running a hand down Stiles' back. "I love you son. You know I wouldn't leave you without a fight."

Stiles gives a wet laugh and pulls back, wiping at his eyes. "It was pretty close through. If I hadn't gotten the antidote from Theo…" 

He trails off, not wanting to finish that thought. They both know where it was going. His dad's face hardens. "You saw Theo?"

Stiles nods. "It was the only way."

"Please tell me you didn't go alone."

"Of course not," Stiles says. He doesn't tell him he planned to. "Derek was with me. Now stop worrying about me. I'm not the one that almost died. In fact, I should tell Melissa you're awake. Do you need anything? Water?"

"Water would be great," the Sheriff says. "Then you can explain to me exactly what happened after I passed out."

Stiles' body goes cold. He clears his throat and hands his dad the water, before backing towards the door. "I should get Melissa…"

"Stiles," his dad warns. "We're going to talk about this."

"You really can't let this go?" Stiles says, tone pleadings.

"You know I can't. So you might as well tell me now."

Stiles sighs and runs a hand down his face. He'd been so worried about his dad making it, that he hadn't thought about what would happen after. Would his dad think it was an accident the same way Derek had?

"Stiles."

"I killed him," Stiles forces the words out, his throat tightening around them, wanting to keep them in. "Donovan. I killed Donovan. I'm sorry. He was killing you and the gun was there and I just… acted. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

"Stiles," his dad whispers. He holds out his hand towards him. "Come here son."

For the second time that night Stiles finds himself sitting on his father's bed. This time he tries to keep his distance, unsure what's about to happen. 

His dad places his hand over his and squeezes. "I could never hate you, son. What you did was self-defense, and what you had to do to save me."

"If it wasn't?" Stiles asks. "If I wanted him dead?"

"I don't care," his dad says. "You're my son. I will do whatever I have to do to protect. I would burn the station, the school, everything down to keep you safe. Now come here."

Stiles falls into his open arms, careful not to hurt him. He can feel wet tears against his cheek, mixing with his own. 

"I'm sorry," Stiles sobs. "I'm so sorry."

"None of this is on you," his dad assures him. "Two psychopaths did this, not you. They're the ones responsible."

"Theo is still out there," Stiles mutters. 

"We'll handle Theo," his dad says. "No one comes after my son and gets away with it."

It's too much. All of it is, but almost losing his dad is the tipping point. He sits there on his dad's bed, listening as he tells him he'd do anything to keep him safe, and he just feels selfish. And exhausted. 

Sure, parents are supposed to want to keep their kids safe. But this goes beyond that. It has ever since the supernatural became a reality in their lives. 

He leaves his dad to sleep in his room and he drives the familiar path to Derek's. He's waiting on the porch as Erica and Boyd throw bags into the back of his SUV.

Stiles nods to them as he walks up to where Derek is standing on the porch. 

"Going somewhere?" Stiles questions, nodding his head towards the two betas.

"Yes," Derek says, leveling Stiles with a stern look. Of course he is. Stiles can't blame him. That's the whole reason he came here in the first place. And after Theo threatened Erica and Boyd… "And so are you."

"What? I mean, yeah. That's what I came to tell you. But how did you…?"

It hits Stiles that Derek _didn't_ know. He'd decided for him. Which should be infuriating but right now Stiles is so damn grateful. He doesn't think before throwing his arms around Derek's neck and hugging him. "Thank you."

It only takes a few seconds for Derek to react. He brings his arms around Stiles' back and hugs him back just as tightly. 

"I just want you safe, Stiles," Derek says. "And this town is no place for you or your dad right now. For any of us."

Stiles pulls back and looks over at where Erica and Boyd are waiting by the car. "I bet they're happy."

"Oh we are!" Erica calls. "I'm relieved to be making it out of this town alive."

Stiles can understand that. They’ve all had far too many close calls. Isaac and Jackson were the only ones with enough sense to get out. Until now at least.

“When do we leave?” Stiles asks.

“As soon as your dad is able to travel,” Derek says. “I’ve talked it over with Melissa and Dr. Geyer. I’m just waiting for them to give the go ahead.”

“Or for him to just get frustrated and check himself out,” Stiles says.

Derek’s lips twitch into a half smile. “That too.”

“I guess I should go pack,” Stiles says, running his hand through his hair. “That’s where I planned to go, but then I came here.”

“I can go with you.” 

Stiles knows despite the use of the word ‘can’ it isn’t so much an offer as Derek telling him he’s coming. Stiles doesn’t mind. He’s been feeling more and more uneasy lately about being alone in this town. He’s glad he’s getting out. He just wishes everyone was.

“Do you think they’ll be okay?” Stiles asks, looking over at where Derek is sitting in the passenger’s seat. He doesn’t have to specify who he’s talking about. Derek knows.

“They’re going to do what they have to in order to keep this town and each other safe,” Derek says. 

It’s not an answer to his question, but Stiles accepts it. As selfish as it might be, he can’t let himself think about what could happen in this town without him here. It’s not as if him staying could change anything. It would just continue to put his dad in danger, and that would be far more selfish.

He packs a duffel bag full of clothes and any essentials, and then does the same for his dad. He probably won’t appreciate Stiles going through his things, but Stiles knows better than to let him come back in this house. 

“When do you plan to tell him?” Derek asks, once they have the bags loaded in the car and the house is locked up. 

“I was hoping I could convince Dr. Geyer to sedate him and then you could carry him out to the car, and I’d just tell him when woke up. Once we’re well on the road.”

Derek rolls his eyes, “Yeah like that will happen.”

“At least then it could be too late for him to argue.”

“Did you ever think that maybe he’d be okay with getting out?” Derek asks.

“Maybe,” Stiles mutters. He sighs when the Jeep gives a pitiful whine. “I don’t think Roscoe is making it wherever we’re going.”

“Then leave it here,” Derek says. “We can take the Camaro and my SUV if we need more room.”

“Who’s driving the Camaro?”

“The only one I trust not to be reckless with it,” Derek says. 

“My Dad?”

Derek smirks, “No. Boyd.”

“Let’s not tell my dad you trust Boyd with the Camaro more than him, okay? He’s had a hard enough night already.”

“He knows why,” Derek says. He doesn’t expand on that, and doesn’t look like he plans to. Stiles lets it go for now, but tells himself he’ll ask later.

Stiles sighs, “Fine. I’m going to drop you back off at your house and then you can come and pick me and Dad up at the hospital when he’s ready to go.”

“Are you sure?” Derek asks. “I can go with you.”

“I’ll be fine,” Stiles assures him. “You need to finish getting ready to go. And make sure Erica doesn’t pack too much.”

Derek sighs, “You know she’ll try.”

Stiles grins. It's Erica. Of course she will. He kind of wishes he could see the argument that's likely to break out when Derek tries to convince her to pack light. 

He drops Derek off but doesn't go to the hospital. Not yet. There's one more stop he has to make first. 

Scott's motorcycle is in the driveway when Stiles gets there, along with Lydia and Kira's cars. There's another vehicle parked outside that has Stiles clutching the steering wheel tightly. Theo. 

Stiles parks the car and gets out, heading for the door. It opens before he can knock and Scott steps out. Stiles catches a glimpse of Theo leaning against the wall, smirk plastered on his face, before Scott shuts the door. 

Stiles opens his mouth, but Scott shakes his head, bringing a finger to his lips. "Let's take a walk."

His shoulders are tense as they start down the street, walking the familiar roads to the park. Scott sits on one of the swings, gesturing for Stiles to do the same. 

"It's been a long time since we've been here," Scott says. "Not since we were kids. We used to come here all the time after school when our parents worked, remember?"

Stiles does. He's just not sure what that has to do with anything. "Why are we here?"

"It's far enough away," Scott shrugs. Stiles doesn't have to ask from what. He knows. No one van gear them here. 

"What did he tell you?" Stiles asks. 

"He said he saw you murder Donovan," Scott says. "That you were so angry that you just went after him, and your dad got hurt trying to get between you."

Stiles narrows his eyes. Of course Theo would say that. "You know that's bullshit, right? My dad did get between us, but because Donovan was trying to hurt me to get back at him. He was going to kill my dad. If I hadn't…"

Scott reaches over and puts a hand on his shoulder. "I know, Stiles. But I think…"

"What?"

"I think it's better if Theo doesn't know that," Scott says. 

"You want him to think you still trust him," Stiles says. Scott nods. "But you don't, right?"

"Of course not," Scott says. "I just need him to believe I do and then when the time is tight we'll stop him."

_ We _ . Because Scott thinks Stiles will still be here. 

"I'm leaving," Stiles tells him. 

"What?"

"Once Dad is cleared to travel, we're leaving," Stiles says. "This is too much. I almost lost him again, Scott. I can't go through that again. Derek, Erica, and Boyd are coming too. You understand, right?"

Scott nods, looking down at his hands. "Of course I do. I can't blame you for wanting out."

"I think we can work this though," Stiles says, a plan forming in his mind. 

Scott looks up at him. "How?"

"We have a fight in front of your house," Stiles says. "Cause a scene. You tell me you think I should leave for awhile. Then…"

"Theo will buy that I believe him," Scott finishes. 

"Exactly." Stiles kicks at the dirt in front of him and frowns. Just because it's a decent plan, doesn't mean he likes it all that much. Especially since he won't be here to see how it all plays out. And if something goes wrong…

"We'll be fine," Scott says, clearly knowing where Stiles' head was at. "Stop worrying so much."

"Stop using your wolfy powers to analyze me."

"I'm not," Scott says, knocking their shoulders together. "I don't have to be a wolf to know something is bothering you. You're my best friend."

"I just hate leaving you guys here like this," Stiles says. "Maybe I can just send Dad away and pretend to leave…"

Scott shakes his head, "No. You need to leave, and not just because of the plan. I'll feel better knowing you're far away from this. Plus, some time away with Derek might do you good."

Stiles scoffs and shoves his shoulder. "Stop it. We're not exactly going to be alone. My dad will be there. And Erica and Boyd. Even if they weren't, nothing would happen. Derek isn't interested."

Scott rolls his eyes, "If you think that you really are oblivious. Besides, being away from here will be the perfect time for you guys to bond. Really get to know each other without constantly looking over your shoulder."

Stiles doesn't point out that it's not going to be that easy to get comfortable. They've all lived with the threat of danger for too long. 

"You both deserve a chance at happiness Stiles," Scott continues. "Don't deny yourself that if you have the chance at it."

"It's not just about me," Stiles reminds him. 

"No, which is why you need to show Derek that it's okay to let himself be happy too."

Stiles sighs, "I don't see why you're being so nice to me considering the way I laid into you. I'm sorry for that, by the way."

"I know," Scott says. "And I know you were worried about your dad. I get it. I can't be mad at you for that."

"What about Donovan?" Stiles asks.

"What?"

"I killed him," Stiles says. "I know how you feel about killing but I…"

"I don't like it, you're right. But you were saving your dad," Scott says. "I can't be angry at you for that."

There are so many things Stiles wants to say, but the words won't come. They won't help in this situation anyway. He settles for something simple. "Thank you." He gives Scott a tight smile. "So are we going to do this now?"

Scott nods, "We probably should. But Stiles, after the argument we won't be able to talk. So…"

"This is goodbye," Stiles says. He takes a deep breath and nods. "I know."

Scott gets to his feet and pulls Stiles up with him, and into a hug. "Just know that no matter what I say, I love you."

"I know," Stiles says, squeezing him back tightly. They've had their issues recently but Scott is still his best friend. "I love you too, man."

They walk back to Scott's in silence, knowing the closer they get, the more likely everyone is of hearing them. _Theo_ is of hearing them. 

As Scott's anger and accusations start pouring out, Stiles tries to reminds himself it's all for show. It's not real. They're not really this broken. 

But he lets it seem like they are. It's the only way this can work. He knows that. 

So when Scott tells him he should leave, Stiles does. He gets in his jeep, slamming the door for good measure. He only looks back once he's out of the driveway, and only then it's only for a few seconds. It's enough to see the sad smile Scott gives him with his back to the house. Then Stiles is pulling away, knowing that this could have been the last time he'll see Scott for a long time. 

He has to believe he'll be okay, they’ll all be okay. 

* * *

When he gets to the hospital, it's to see his dad fighting with Melissa as he tries to get out of bed. 

"I'm telling you I'm fine," his dad is saying. "I need to find my son."

"I'm right here," Stiles says, stepping into the room. "Now why are you giving Melissa such a hard time?"

"Because I'm fine," his father says. "I don't belong here."

Stiles narrows his eyes and approaches the bed, placing a hand on his dad's shoulder to keep him from standing. "You almost died, Dad. You can't blame them for wanting to keep an eye on you."

"I'm healing," his father grumbles. "I need to be out there stopping Raeken from doing any more harm."

"No," Stiles says, voice firm. "You're not going anywhere near him."

"Stiles…"

"I'm serious. You almost died because of him. I'm not going to let you--"

"I'm your father and—"

"—go out there and risk your life!"

"—I'm the one in charge!"

"Woo boy," Melissa says, backing towards the door. "I think I'll just leave you to it."

"Call Derek, please."

Stiles gives her a meaningful look and Melissa nods. "Got it."

"We are good right?" Stiles asks her.

"He's healing so it should be fine," Melissa says. 

Stiles nods, "Good."

"Why is she calling Derek?" his father asks him. 

"No reason," Stiles says. 

His phone vibrates and Stiles pulls it out to see a text from Derek, "Be there in 10."

He looks over at his dad's disgruntled expression and frowns and types out a reply. "Are you sure we can't sedate him?"

"No."

"You might have to carry him."

"I'm driving."

Stiles sighs and locks his phone. He looks up to find his dad eyeing his phone warily. "Anything I should know?"

Stiles shrugs, "Not yet. You should get dressed though. Derek brought you clothes."

"I don't know how I feel about Derek in my room," his dad says. 

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Just get dressed. You can complain about it later."

His dad grumbles out a complaint, but grabs the clothes and takes them into the bathroom attached to his room. 

"Dad's getting dressed," Stiles texts Derek. "Still doesn't know we're leaving."

"I'm out front," Derek tells him. "When do you plan to tell him?"

"Once we're on the road," Stiles responds. "Probably easiest."

"If you say so."

"Knocking him out is still an option."

" _Stiles_."

Stiles doesn't have to see Derek's face to know he's rolling his eyes. 

"I'm kidding. Mostly. Just be ready. We'll be down soon."

Derek sends back a thumbs up emoji, and Stiles tries not to be weirded out by the fact that he even knows how to use them. 

"Derek?" his dad asks, walking out of the bathroom. He's in a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt. 

Stiles nods, "Yeah. He's going to give us a ride."

His dad narrows his eyes but he doesn't question him, not even when Melissa hugs them both and tells them to be safe. 

Derek is parked by the door, his SUV running and ready. His dad gets in the back, while Stiles hops in the front. 

"Derek," his dad says, looking between the two of them. "Appreciate the ride."

"It's no problem John," Derek says, smiling at him through the rear view mirror. 

It's still weird that Derek and his dad are on a first name basis. But how could they not be after they've spent the last few months working together. 

Stiles hates that they're going to be uprooted. Especially after Derek put so much effort into the house and getting his life together. 

"So," his dad says, leaning in between the seats to look between them. "Where the hell are you taking me? Because from the 'You are now leaving Beacon Hills' sign we just passed I don't think it's home."

Derek and Stiles share a look, Stiles silently pleading with Derek to take this one. Finally Derek sighs. "We're going to Tennessee."

Stiles expects an argument. For his dad to yell and demand answers. Instead he just sighs and sinks further back into his seat. "Well I hope you brought some pillows."

"You're not mad?"

"No," his dad says. "To be honest, I'm relieved. We've been needing a vacation. But there's one thing…"

"Okay?"

"Wherever we wind up you're enrolling in school," his dad said. "Like hell am I not going to have you graduate."

"Actually he could probably be home-schooled if he wanted," Derek says. "It's all mostly online now, so you wouldn't have to worry about teaching him."

Stiles grins, "Thank God. I really didn't want to be the new kid at school."

"You will study," his dad says. "No slacking off just because you'll be learning from home."

"Sure Dad."

It's easy to agree, knowing that the farther they drive, the safer they'll be. He'll take being homeschooled and anything else that is thrown at him if it means his dad safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles wakes up to Derek shaking his arm. He's standing over him with an amused smile on his lips. "We're here."

Stiles blinks at him for a moment, as his brain tries to catch up. Then he remembers. He unbuckles his seat belt and jumps out of the car. Derek steps back to give him space.

“What is this place?” Stiles asks, looking around the vast expanse of forest, before his eyes land on the cabin right in the middle of it all. There’s even a _lake_ behind it. “How many rooms does this thing have?”

“An old family cabin,” Derek says, grabbing his bag from the trunk. “There are ten bedrooms, five bathroom, and you know the other usual rooms. Now come get your shit. I’m not carrying all of it.”

“You would own a family cabin,” Stiles mutters. He joins Derek and his dad behind the SUV and takes the bag Derek hands him. “Why didn’t we know about this place?”

Derek shrugs, “It never came up.”

He starts towards the door, only to still. The next instant the bags are on the ground and he’s running towards the cabin. The door opens as Derek reaches the steps. Stiles only notices a flash of long brown hair before the other person is jumping into Derek’s arms.

“You’re here!” 

Stiles’ eyes widen at the sound of the familiar voice. “Cora?”

At Stiles’ voice, Derek steps back, revealing Cora standing in front of him. She grins as she looks over at him. “Distance must really make the heart grow fonder because I’m actually happy to see you, Stiles.”

Stiles is surprised when Cora moves past Derek and down the stairs towards him, pulling him in for a hug. "Did I wake up in an alternate reality or are you actually hugging me?" Stiles asks.

Cora snorts and pulls back, punching his shoulder. "You haven't changed."

He has. They both have in the bigger sense. How could they not? But he supposes some things never change. 

"Neither have you," Stiles says, rubbing his arm. "Still just as violent as ever."

Cora just grins. "It's how I show affection."

She moves to punch him again but Stiles jumps back, hitting something solid. He goes to move away but stumbles, flailing a bit, until a pair of hands on his hips steady him. 

"Easy," Derek says, voice low against his ear. 

Stiles can't suppress his shiver. He tries to hide it by glaring at Derek. "How did you even get back there?"

"I used my legs," Derek says. "Which work a lot better than yours, it seems."

"I was being attacked," Stiles says. 

"I think you just wanted Derek to touch you," an annoyingly familiar voice says. Stiles looks to the porch where Isaac is leaning against the railing, smirking. "You'll have to excuse me if I don't hug you. Though if you want one that bad, I'm sure Derek would make the sacrifice."

He looks pointedly down at where Derek's hands are still on his hips. Stiles expects Derek to flinch away, but he doesn't. He squeezes Stiles' hip gently before stepping back. 

"Grab your things and get inside," Derek tells him. 

"Are they going to be any more surprises in there?" Stiles asks as he picks up his bag and follows Derek towards the cabin.

"Not unless your father counts as a surprise," Derek says. 

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Hardly. He rode with us." His eyes narrow at the smile on Derek's lips. "Wait, what is my dad doing?"

Derek shrugs, "Exploring the cabin probably."

"I don't think he got past the kitchen," Cora says.

Stiles groans, "Seriously?" He puts his bag down by the door and starts to walk off, only to realize he has no idea where he's going. "Kitchen?"

"Right through there," Derek says, pointing to the room closest to them.

Stiles nods his thanks and walks towards the room. When he gets there, he freezes. His dad is standing in front of the fridge, gripping the door tightly. 

"Dad?"

His dad turns to him, his eyes wide in horror. "There's so much green," he whispers. 

Stiles moves to stand next to him, and looks into the fridge. It's mostly stocked with fruits and vegetables. Stiles can't keep the grin off his face. He's going to have to thank Derek later.

“So,” Stiles says later, after they’ve all claimed their rooms and have finally settled down for lunch. “Is there a reason both of you just showed up together?” 

Cora shrugs and continues to eat her food, while Isaac leans back in his chair. “No.”

“They’ve clearly been spending time together,” Erica says. 

“How could you possibly know that?” Stiles asks. “Unless you’ve been talking. Am I the only one that’s been left out of everything?”

“Yes,” Erica says, grinning when Stiles pouts. “But that’s not why I know.”

“Care to elaborate?” 

“They smell like each other,” Derek says. “Not that I want to know why right now, but they’ve oblivious been spending time together.” He tilts his head. “Jackson too.”

“Wait, Jackson? Jackson is with you?”

“He was,” Cora says. “He should be down here, actually.”

“It’s Jackson,” Isaac says. “He lives by his own clock, no one else’s.”

“But how did you three even wind up together?” Stiles asks. “Jackson and Isaac I can see, since Jackson was in London and Isaac in Paris, but you were in South America.”

“And I asked them if they wanted to come visit,” Cora says. “Same with Derek. Except my dear brother turned me down. Are you happy now, Mr. Nosy Pants?”

Stiles frowns and turns to Derek, “Why did you turn her down? You’ve been talking about how much you missed her.”

Derek shrugs, “I had other things to take care of. I planned to visit later.”

“Yeah if by other thing you mean Stiles,” Cora teases.

“What?” Now Stiles is even more confused. “What is she talking about?”

“Nothing,” Derek sighs. “Just eat your dinner before it gets cold.”

Stiles opens his mouth to argue when there’s a pained groan from the hallway. A moment later, Jackson is walking in. “I see they still haven’t worked out their shit.”

“Nope,” Cora, Isaac, and Erica say in unison. 

Cora kicks out the chair next to her, “Sit.”

“I’m not sure if I want to now,” Jackson says. “I could smell the pining and desperation from the door.”

Stiles feels his face heat up, and hopes no one else notices. From the smirk Isaac directs his way, he’s not that lucky.

“I thought you said there weren’t going to be anymore surprise,” Stiles says, looking at Derek.

“I didn’t know about this one,” Derek says. “But I am glad to see you, Jackson. Even if you are late.”

“I wanted to stop by and see Lydia,” Jackson says. “Tried to convince her to leave that hell hole of a town, but she refused. Of course. Hell, I’m surprised you left, Stilinski.”

His comment is directed at Stiles, of course. Not even Jackson would talk to the Sheriff with that much disrespect. Stiles shrugs. “I didn’t exactly have a choice.”

“Yeah I met Theo,” Jackson says, wrinkling his nose. “And everyone thinks I’m full of myself. That dude is desperate for attention.”

Stiles snorts, “That’s for sure.” 

He turns his attention back to Isaac and Cora, “And don’t think that just because Jackson has graced us with his presence that I’ve forgotten about you too.”

“Why don’t you worry about your own love live and stay out of ours?” Cora asks. She gets to her feet and Isaac does the same.

“I don’t have a love life!” Stiles calls after her.

“Exactly!” 

Stiles’ dad clears his throat. “This is some good salad, Derek.”

Stiles sighs and turns his attention back to the room. Erica is grinning, Boyd is doing a good job of trying to find his salad interesting. Jackson is looking between Stiles and Derek, who is staring at him with a look Stiles can’t quite decipher. 

“Real good salad,” his dad mutters.

“The best salad,” Boyd agrees. “Is this dressing homemade?”

Stiles sighs, “We all know you both hate salad.”

“I know son,” his dad says, patting his hand. “But you have to give us some credit for putting in the effort.”

“It’s store bought,” Derek says, clearing his throat and finally tearing his gaze away from Stiles. “The dressing. Though my family does have a recipe.”

“Of course they do,” Stiles says. 

“Do they have recipes for anything less green?” the Sheriff asks.

Derek smiles, “There are some cookbooks in the drawer. I’m sure there’s something.”

“As long as it’s not steak,” Stiles says. 

“It’s not about completely cutting things out,” Derek tells him. “It’s about moderation.”

“Have you met my dad?” Stiles asks. Derek looks pointedly at Stiles’ plate, which has a huge helping of macaroni and cheese. Stiles narrows his eyes and jabs a finger into his chest, “You’re the one that put that there!”

“Because I know you love mac and cheese,” Derek argues.

It’s ridiculous. Stiles knows it is. But it’s easy to fall into the argument. It lets them forget the tension from earlier. To forget why they’re all here, and just enjoy being together. Even just for a moment.

* * *

They don't get a lot of word from Beacon Hills. At least not at first. Not when the threat of Theo finding out the pack is still in touch with Stiles is too great. 

When word comes about Theo killing Scott, both Stiles and Isaac have to be talked down from going back. 

It's still not safe. In fact, it's even less safe now. They can't do it. That's what Derek and his dad keep telling them. Even Erica advises against it.

Stiles doesn't talk to Derek or his dad for a whole day after they stop him. It's not until he gets a call from Scott that he calms down. 

He'd heard he was alive thanks to Melissa reaching out to his dad, but having that confirmation in the sound of his voice helps. He goes down the hall to Isaac's room and puts him on speaker, knowing he'll probably need that reassurance too.

"I should be there," Stiles mutters. 

"No you shouldn't," Scott says. "You're where you need to be. All of you are. We're going to be fine."

Stiles doesn't see how. He also has a feeling there's more that Scott isn't telling him. 

"If I had been there…"

"This still would have happened," Scott says. Stiles hears him sigh. "Look, we've got it handled. I feel a lot better knowing you're away from this mess."

Stiles still isn't convinced but he doesn't argue. 

"If you need us," Isaac begins. 

"I'll call," Scott assures him. 

Stiles turns to Isaac as soon as they've hung up the phone. "What do you think the chances are of him actually calling for help?"

"Considering he doesn't want any of us back there?" Isaac says. "I'd say zero."

Stiles sighs, "Yeah that's what I thought."

Scott doesn't call. They were right. Stiles does his best to relax. For the most part it works. It's nice being here with his dad and the pack. With Derek. Sometimes he finds himself forgetting that there's a whole world out there. 

At least until the time comes to start applying for college.

Stiles had known it was coming. It was always part of the plan. The only one that seems surprised is Erica.

"Did I forget to mention that Stiles isn't the only one applying?" Derek asks, tone casual, as if he's not dropping big news on his two betas.

"What?" Erica questions. "You can't be serious!"

"I am. You two are going to finish out your school year, same as Stiles is, and then apply for at least one school. Like normal teenagers."

"You can't make us," Erica argues.

Derek raises an eyebrow, "Can't I? I might not be an alpha anymore, but I am still the leader of this pack. I put a roof over your head, food on the table. It's not too much to ask that you graduate and at least look into college. Or something for your future."

Erica opens her mouth to argue, only to close it when Boyd rests a hand on her shoulder. "Of course it's not."

"What about Cora?" Erica asks, pointing an accusing finger at the younger Hale. 

She doesn’t bring Isaac and Jackson into it. They might be here, but their plans are their own. Something Jackson is all too aware of by the amused smirk on his face as he drags Isaac from the room and away from the discussion.

Cora just smirks. "I already finished. Got done early. I've been taking online classes at the local community college."

"Of course you are," Stiles says. 

"Derek isn't the only one with brains," Cora tells him.

"And here I thought you shared one."

Cora's smirk grows, "Oh if we did I would have made sure he acted on his…"

The rest of the sentence comes out muffled as Derek puts a hand over her mouth. "Yes, thank you Cora. Why don't you go check on how dinner is coming?"

Cora rolls her eyes and steps back, away from Derek. "You're going to have to admit it eventually, Der."

Erica grins, "She is right about that."

Stiles looks between the two in confusion. "What is Derek admitting?"

Erica pats his cheek as she goes to follow Cora out of the room. "You'll figure it out."

Stiles frowns and turns to Derek. "What are they on about?"

"Nothing," Derek says. "They're just being annoying."

"I know you're lying," Stiles says. "As much as I hate it, I'm not going to push."

"You're not?"

Stiles shakes his head, "Nah. You deserve your privacy."

"Thank you," Derek says. There's a look in his eyes that has Stiles wanting to move closer, to touch, to keep Derek looking at him that way. He has a hand raised in front of him, fingers lightly touching Derek's chest, before his mind catches up with his body. 

He averts his gaze and takes a few step back. "Sorry," he mutters. 

"You don't have to apologize, Stiles."

Stiles sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "I do. I keep… I mean I'm trying here, Der. I really am but I just keep messing up."

"What are you talking about?"

"You told me we couldn't be together," Stiles says, not that either of them probably need that reminder. “And I respect that, because I respect you. But I can't deny how I feel. I've tried to push it down so that things wouldn't be awkward, because you're my friend, and that's important to me. I'd rather have you in my life as my friend than lose you. But at the same time I can't just stop loving you, and I don't want to."

Stiles has kept his gaze low through his entire rant, afraid to see the look on Derek's face. The rejection that will undoubtedly be there. 

Derek's silence eats at him. He squirms under the weight of it, and Derek's gaze, which he can feel boring into him. 

Derek's feet move across the wood, stopping in front of Stiles. Stiles can see a hole in the toe of Derek's sock, showing just how often Derek has worn them. 

With a pang, Stiles realizes they're a pair he gave Derek two years ago for Christmas. They have little wolves howling at the moon on them. 

Stiles jumps at the feeling of a warm hand on his cheek, his eyes lifting involuntarily at the contact, to find Derek so much closer. 

"What if I told you I didn't want you to stop loving me?" Derek whispers. 

Stiles takes a deep breath, trying to get his brain working again. It's hard with Derek so close. "I won't ever stop loving you. You deserve someone who loves you for you, Der. You might not feel the same…"

"I do."

Stiles blinks, sure he must have heard Derek wrong. "What?"

"I do," Derek says. "I love you, Stiles. I always did. But I was still working though my pain and guilt. I couldn't pull you further down into that. I needed to be better. Someone I was happy with."

"And are you?"

"I am," Derek smiles, soft and fond, his eyes never leaving Stiles. "Now I'm ready. We have a chance here, Stiles. To be the people we want to be. I want to take it, and I want you to take it with me. If you want to."

Stiles feels like his head is spinning. Derek's here, in front of him, telling him he returns his feelings. That he wants a life together. It should be terrifying, but it's not. After everything they've been through, letting himself have this little bit of happiness with Derek feels simple. 

"I want to," Stiles tells him. 

Derek smiles, wide and happy, and Stiles can't hold himself back any longer. He surges up, kissing Derek firmly on the mouth. It's over quickly. Once he realizes what he's done he pulls back, gaze moving across Derek's face. 

He opens his mouth to apologize, but it dies in his throat, turning into a noise of surprise when Derek pulls him back in, kissing him with an enthusiasm that leaves him breathless. 

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to get here," Derek murmurs against his lips. 

"Don't be," Stiles says. "We both needed time. And I think it was more than worth the wait."

Derek grins and kisses him again. "Definitely."

"If you two are done making out, dinner is done!" Cora calls from the kitchen. 

Derek sighs, "She has the worst timing."

"She does," Stiles agrees. "But we have all the time in the world."

"Yeah?"

Stiles nods, "Yeah. You're kind of stuck with me now, Der."

"Oh no," Derek says, grin still on his lips. "Whatever will I do?"

"Hopefully nothing a father shouldn't see."

Derek's eyes widen at the sound of the Sheriff’s voice. Stiles just rolls his eyes. "Relax Dad, we're not going to have sex in the living room."

"I should hope not."

Stiles waits until his dad has walked away before smirking, "At least not with anyone here."

Derek chuckles, running his nose down Stiles' throat. "Cora just threatened to throw out our dinner if we don't cut it out and get in there."

Stiles is tempted to let her. But he's also starving. So he sighs and takes a step back. "Let's go eat."

They have dinner on the back porch. It would be chilly if not for the little space heater set up by the table, and the warmth practically radiating off Derek's body where they're pressed together. It's nice. 

They rarely got moments like these back in Beacon Hills. They're something Stiles has really started to appreciate. He can tell how much more relaxed everyone is here. Especially his dad. 

He thought his dad might be restless, especially after deciding to retire early. But the peace and quiet has been good for him. For all of them. 

Stiles knows that eventually something is going to pull them back to Beacon Hills, and that it won't be good. For now, he's happy where he is. They get a chance to start over. To begin again. A fresh start with Derek, his dad, and their pack really doesn't sound so bad. 

He feels eyes on him and turns his head to see Derek watching him. He doesn't avert his gaze. He smiles and opens his arms, which Stiles is quick to sink into.

"What are you thinking about?"

Stiles sighs and relaxes back into his hold,"Just how happy I am here with you. I'm glad we came."

Derek presses a kiss to the top of Stiles' head. Stiles can feel him smiling. "So am I. This is what I always wanted."

Stiles' heart clenches, knowing there are people missing here, for both of them. That's a hole they'll never be able to fill. But they don't try to. They work around it. Stitching their lives together as best they can. It's not perfect by any means, but it's theirs. Stiles thinks that's beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
